Yet Another Idea Dump
by Rosalind Fairchilde
Summary: Welcome to my Idea Dump, will include ideas anywhere from a normal HP story with no crossover Elements to the exact opposite, even crossover ideas. I have no time to write them but if someone does decide to use anything in here it would be awesome
1. Chapter 1

Idea #1

The timeframe should be the summerend of fourth year/ summer before 5th year right after the Dementor attack preferably as Harry actually IS expelled and even though they snap his wand it isn't his real wand, he will end up using his old holly and phoenix feather wand in the final showdown with Voldie eventually. Even though he's expelled from Hogwarts Harry went to gringotts after the return of ole Tommy Boy and discovers the Headmaster's Manipulations ( Dumbles is a sodding Manipulative bastard) and is freed from them by the goblins (include whatever you want abilities bound, magical core bindings, friends not really friends, stolen money, etc...) Harry must eventually go to a new school that is Much better than Hogwarts whose students are mainly creatures (Werewolves, Vampires, Elves, take your pic...plenty of creatures out there for anyone to use) before he takes off to his new school as he doesn't want to deal with the sheep or manipulative old bastards ever again goes to the school he decides to change his name, appearance and get rid of his glasses, (contacts or have his eyes corrected) he also hides his scar to further conceal himself and avoid being recognized.

He is a minority in the school which is mainly must be Badass, powerful and not take crap like he does in the books, eventually he must become a different race but he still retains his magic, his core just gets a boost with possible special abilities for whatever race he becomes. Harry can use a wand but he cannot be dependent on it, wandless magic, bloodmagic, rituals, weapons making, soul magic can be some of the subjects, bloodmagic is a must (it's just awesome) choose any other types of magic you want incorporated

Harry eventually goes back to England to face old Voldie as he still has a loyal friend or two there who he doesn't want killed. Harry beats him very VERY badly but no one will know that he's Harry Potter as he makes a duplicate or something looking like he used to to give the sheeple want they want (their golden boy defeating the big bad wizard) before killing off "Harry Potter" when he goes to battle Voldie he's no longer a horcrux

As far as including magical creatures add any you like but include basilisks unicorns and at least one phoenix please, If you decide to give him a pet or two just please include Hedwig, I really happen to like her. If you want to add any other pets or give him a familiar feel free to do so. As far as his animagus I would like to see a Magical Creature such as a phoenix, or have him with multiple forms but at least ONE must be a magical creature. It tends to be more fun when the impossible becomes possible.

If you decide to do any pairings - please no slash ( I have nothing against it I just don't want any in this) NO Harry/Luna, Harry/Hermione, or Harry/Ginny, (again nothing against Harry/Ginny, Harry/Luna or Harry /Hermionie I just like Neville/Luna better. Also in my opinion most of what you commonly find for pairings if it's not slash is these 3)


	2. Chapter 2

Rosario + Vampire ll and Harry potter

Harry is or becomes a yokai, and attends yokai academy. This starts off after the last chapter of Rosario to Vampire ll where Tsukne has already become a vampire and the world is still dealing with the fallout that monsters exist. How would Harry being a yokai and still having his magic affect what happens next? How does Tsukne' as family react to what they saw on TV, to want they saw their son become? How does life in yokai academy change now that Monsters have been revealed?


	3. Chapter 3

Idea 3

SAO crossover ideas

Start at the battle of the ministry where Harry is in the time room and the time turners break sending him to the year SAO starts, he meets up and becomes friends with Kitito and Asuna while playing the game

Have Harry discover he's being manipulated (if you feel like bashing Dumbledore) and run away to Japan where he decides to go muggle and meets Kirito right before getting trapped in SAO, harry himself plays SAO but retains his magic while in the game

Wait till Harry defeats Voldy then use the tried but true cliché of him becoming master of death and becoming immortal because he gathered all 3 hallows, then have him travel around if you feel inclined until he lands in SAO

Have him reborn into that time period, possibly as a brother to Kirito.

as far as him being reborn it could be after he's lived a long and peaceful life or because he became the master of death and can't die so he has to be reborn constantly

(He can still use his magic in the game, he doesn't need a wand while in SAO


End file.
